Fairy tale
by pink-reiGn
Summary: the beginning of Miki's life, her fairy tale... meet her soulmate and one true love...r


_ weee… I hope you'll like it… _

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own marmalade boy and any of its characters…

**Author: **pink-reiGn

**Chapter 1**

**-The beginning-**

"Great, another endless argument…" she whispered to herself and sighed. She went upstairs straight to her room, and slammed the door. "What a life!" and lay back at her bed, staring into space she sighed once again and this time, louder. She stood up, went near the window and looked at the sky, "Why me! Men, why!" and slammed the window.

"How LUCKY I am…" she whispered to herself and closed her eyes.

**Saturday, 7:30 am**

As she went downstairs she heard a conversation, "At least this time it's not an argument or any vase-throwing war…" she sighed and continue walking.

"Morning…" as she pass by

"Uh, Miki…" whispered Miki's mother, Koishikawa Rumi.

_"Great, at least they still know my name…" _she whispered. Rumi stood up and went closer to Miki, "We would like to tell you something…We have finally decided to…" she started. Koishikawa Jin, Miki's father stood up "To… annul our marriage…" he continued for her. _"Yeah right, annul their marriage, broken family? How should I react? Stupid, of course I have to cry and walk out…" _she thought and the she did exactly.

"M-Miki…" as Rumi was trying to stop her daughter, "Look what you've done! I told you it was too early!" and blamed her husband. "And you think it's my fault?" Jin answered back, another argument has started.

"Why, why is this happening to me!" Miki asked, while she was running away trying to escape. Suddenly, a silver necklace with a silver key pendant as the pink diamonds on it glitters fell into the ground, she stopped and picked it. "My necklace…" she remembered, "Mine?" she thought. _"From whom?" _she whispered to herself, "Forget it, of course, from my LOVING parents…" she said and sighed. _"Better go home… accept the truth… my greatest fear…" _she thought, a tear drop fell.

**The next day…**

Miki went downstairs hoping that there would be no flying vase from there to there. "Miki…" she recognized the voice, her mother. She turned and forced a smile, "Morning…" and went inside the kitchen. Rumi followed her, "M…Miki..." she whispered _"Now what? She's worried? Good! No more annulment huh?" _she thought. She turned to her mother "Yep?" she asked, "Here…" Rumi handed Mikia ticket.

"Huh?" Miki looked at the ticket.

Rumi smiled at Miki, "You're going to Japan…" she said. _"She's kidding right? Japan? This ticket is for what? Throwing me away?" _she thought. "Ah, Mama…" she smiled, "You're kidding right, why am I supposed to go there, when after all, this is where I lived?" she asked. "I? How about you and papa?" she added. Rumi smiled and hugged her, "We'll follow afterwards, your father and I have to finish the papers for our annulment…" she answered.

"But how am I supposed to survive? Japan? This is my country and not Japan…"

"Miki… there is something I must tell you…"

_"Another one, again, what now?" _she asked herself. "Miki, this is not your country…" Rumi tried to explain. "Huh? I can't exactly understand what you are talking about" Miki raised an eyebrow. "This is not your country, we used to live in Japan when you were still a child…" Rumi tried to explain. _"Is she kidding or what? I do not belong here? And I belong there, Japan?" _she asked herself, "Ma, I can't understand what you're talking about…" she explained.

"Miki, can you recall something from your childhood memories?" Rumi asked her daughter.

"Uh… my childhood memories…" she said.

"Well, of course I can't recall, it's because it's past and I was so little that time…" she added.

"No…I'm afraid your answer is wrong…" Rumi sighed.

_"Eh? Weird… of course I'm correct, I was little that time…" _she whispered to herself, "You're right I mean, but we used to live in Japan when you were still a child and besides, I and your father are both Japanese which mean you are too…" Rumi explained. "Fine, so the point is… after the annulment, we'll be moving to Japan and settle there for the rest of our lives?" Miki raised an eyebrow, "Not exactly, but we'll stay there…" Rumi answered.

"That's the point, eh? And how am I suppose to live there?" asked Miki.

"You'll stay in my best friend's house there in Japan…" smile Rumi.

"All right, and how am I suppose to survive without knowing their culture, what, body language?"

"That's why we enrolled you in Japanese lessons from the previous months, remember?"

Miki just nodded and went upstairs, _"Great, so everything's plan…" _she thought. She sighed and looked in the mirror, "A 14 y/o teenager, thrown by her parents… entering the stage of independence?" then she sat down.

**Finally, Japan…**

"Now?" she asked her self and looked around.

"Tracing map of 'my' country as stated by my mother…"

Tired from walking, going there, and asking there, Miki decided to sat down for a while and rest. On the other side from where she is seated, a group of girls fighting with each others can be heard. _"No, God, don't tell me there's a battle between Japan and Vietnam or Germany or what!" _she thought as she decided to look for what is happening. "Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" as all the girls screamed that name, "Weird, thanks God there's no war 'round here… and what's happening" and she went closer to the crowd.

"Men, this is difficult…" a boy said, he was cornered by the group of girls around her.

Meet Matsuura Yuu, 2nd year high school student, heartthrob, smart (good in Math), athletic and very handsome. There you go an ideal boyfriend.

"Uh…" Miki finally noticed what's going on.

She went closer and closer until she reached Yuu's point. Yuu noticed Miki _"She doesn't look like one of these girls…" _and grabbed her. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend…" Yuu introduced Miki as his girlfriend. Before Miki could react, the girls (which are members of the cheering squad) reacted. "NOOOOO!" they cried, "Of course she's not your girlfriend…" accused Suzuki Arimi. Meet Suzuki Arimi, member of the cheering squad, the cheer "leader," the flirt, the most attractive girl in school, and exactly the most popular among the group.

"You're mine…" she pointed out to Yuu.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting…" and Yuu kissed Miki.

Arimi glared at Miki, "Stay away from him!" she warned her. "Come on girls, were wasting time…" still glaring at Miki, Arimi called her group and gave Yuu a warned look.

Arimi and the rest of the group left, and Yuu finally breathe a sign of relief. Suddenly, she saw Miki standing beside him and before he could apologize, a vein popped up from Miki's head. "Baka!" and she punched Yuu "How dare you!" she added as she faced the boy face to face. _"I can't believe this! My first kiss! My first kiss from this jerk! I can't believe this is happening to me!" _and then when Yuu was trying to apologize, Miki hit his foot and left him hanging with pain. "Ouch!" cried Yuu, "Don't want to see you again! Stupid!" Miki shouted as she run away.

_"Man, what a bad luck… these Japanese are weird, kissing a woman without knowing her name…and besides, that was my first kiss! I hate him, I don't want to see his face again! Not even his reflection!" _she muttered.

"Yuu, that jerk!"

After his trouble with the girl he doesn't even know the name, Yuu finally got home. "I'm Home…" as if someone could hear him. He saw his parents argue again, he just continue walking, went upstairs straight to his room and slammed the door. He looked outside his window and looked at the sky "Well thanks for the life…" he sighed and lay back to his bed.

Finally, Miki found the house of her mother's friend. She pressed the door bell and wait for someone to open the door. A boy went downstairs "I got it…" and opened the door. He saw a girl, the girl whom she met before going home, Miki. "YOU?" in chorused, and a vein popped up from Miki's head.

The beginning…

**End of chapter 1**

Hope you enjoyed…ciao…


End file.
